


Something For Christmas Day

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Humor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki's family are shits basically, M/M, More Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Odin is a good dad, Sex with a stranger, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Loki is left at home while his brother is rushed to the hospital. He didn't know his parents had hired a Santa this year. A hot Santa no less!
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa! A Thorki Christmas fic that absolutely nobody asked for! I hope you'll like it ^_^

* * *

Loki huffed indignantly at the mess on the kitchen table. Droves of food was left out in the open, some of it still warm. It was Christmas Eve and he was left alone in their house because his brother choked on his food. Both their parents and Loki himself had told him repeatedly to chew his food properly but he didn’t listen. He’d made faces at Loki and stuck out his tongue and the best of all, opened his mouth and showed Loki his mostly chewed food. His brother was ten years old and should know better. But his brother was a spoiled brat and Loki had smiled a tiny smile when he choked on his food. Their parents freaked out and even though they did the Heimlich on him and got the food out, they rushed him into the ER. It had been barely half an hour since they left.

So here Loki was, sighing over all the food that might go bad unless he packed it away into the fridge. He finished his portion and then some, he didn’t care that his brother was an idiot. No, he cared, it was just that he didn’t stop eating over it. It was his own damn fault and Loki refused to go hungry. He rubbed his belly and was quick and efficient when he cleaned the table. The emergency room was always packed around the holidays, Loki knew that. It was always in the newspapers the following days how people had to wait for hours upon hours to get help. His parents wouldn’t be back for many hours, especially since his brother was fine and in no immediate danger.

Loki had put a couple of spoons of ice cream into a bowl when there was a loud knock on his door and before he could get to it, it swung open and a large man entered.

“HO HO HO!”

Loki stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the Santa Claus standing there. He didn’t know they were having a Santa this year. Gosh, his parents really went out of their way for his kid brother, didn’t they? They never did these kind of things when Loki was little.

“Hello?” Loki asked the stranger.

“Am I in the right house? The Laufeyson's?” Santa put down his big black bag on the floor. Loki wanted to roll his eyes from the big cliché Santa outfit.

“Yeah that’s us.” Loki proceeded towards the couch and sat down, starting to eat his ice cream.

“I’m sorry, where is the rest of your family?” Santa Claus looked around and took off his fake glasses and sparkling blue eyes surrounded by dark lashes appeared. _Nice_.

“I’m afraid they had to go to the ER with my brother. He choked on his dinner.” Then Loki snorted and scooped up another bite of his ice cream.

“Oh. That’s too bad. Do you mind if I take off my jacket for a bit?” When Loki shook his head, Santa took off the red and white fluffy jacket and revealed a tight T-shirt that strained over big muscly arms. Suddenly, the ice cream weren’t nearly as interesting and Loki left it on the coffee-table while Santa sat down on a chair across from Loki.

“Um... who are you?” Loki asked, because the man hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“Oh sorry, I’m Thor. Your dad hired me to come hand out some presents tonight. I’m swamped tomorrow.”

“Ah. Let me guess, they’re all for Luke?”

“I’m not sure. What’s your name?”

“Loki.”

“Loki and Luke? Loki Luke?” His eyebrows raised and he smiled.

“Don’t get me started on that. I’m just happy they didn’t name me Lucky or Leia.”

Santa, _Thor_ , laughed loudly and the big belly jiggled. Even if it was a fake one it looked funny and it made Loki chuckle. His mood was improving.

“But seriously though, how was your brother?”

“He’s fine. They got the food out and everything, they’re just being overly dramatic.”

“Oh. Well, better safe than sorry, right?” Santa scratched his neck and Loki almost licked his lips when he saw the bicep bulge out from beneath the short sleeve.

“I guess. But now it’s just me at home. Alone.” Loki shrugged and leaned back on the couch.

“Keep a look out for the Wet Bandits.” Thor winked and Loki smiled through his blush.

Damn, his interest in Santa Claus was definitely rising. Loki shifted in his seat and chuckled awkwardly. His dick was definitely getting interested. He didn’t even know what this guy looked like yet and his body was already reacting. He blamed it on being a hot blooded eighteen year old who’d only gotten laid once. All that this Thor had taken off was the jacket, he still had the hat and big beard on, the round glasses were hung in the neck of his shirt like a pair of sunglasses. Honestly, he did look kind of ridiculous this way.

“So Thor. Why do you do this? Don’t you celebrate Christmas yourself?”

“I was supposed to. My parents are away in France for a lengthy Christmas get away and won’t be back until the day before New Years Eve. I was supposed to go with my girlfriend to her parents’ place for the holidays but that’s not happening anymore.”

“Changed your mind?”

“Got dumped.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just wish she’d done it earlier or at least wait until after the holidays, you know?” Thor shrugged. Loki nodded but he didn’t know. He had only dated one person and they were never that serious. Loki had been in the relationship, and he used that term _very_ loosely, just to get laid if he was honest. He got laid, it wasn’t that good and then they broke up, that was it.

“How did my father hire you?”

“He knows my dad and we ran into each other at the grocery store the day before yesterday. He heard of my situation and that I was doing Santa this year. So he asked but I was already fully booked tomorrow so he offered to pay me for coming over tonight.”

“Ah, I see. So... we’re the only ones on your list for this evening?”

“Yup.”

“Huh.” Loki said, and his mind raced with calculating how much time he had to seduce this guy. “Wanna stay for a while?” Loki offered and Thor looked surprised.

“You’re offering a stranger to stay with you?”

“Well, yeah. If you were here to kill me I’d think you’d done it already when you heard my family isn’t at home. If you’re here to rob me, I think I’d be tied up by now.” Loki did his best not to blush at the image of getting tied up by this guy.

“Maybe I’m luring you into a false sense of security to learn where you hide your valuables.”

“Valuables? Well, then you should check out my brother’s room. He’s the one with a bunch of gaming consoles and shit. In my room, you’ll find mostly books I’m afraid.”

“Darn. Do you think I’ll find something in your parents’ room?”

“I shudder to think what you might find in there.”

Thor laughed loudly again and Loki smiled. He had a boisterous, contagious laughter and you had to at least smile when you heard it. Maybe he did have _some_ genes from Santa Claus? Thor slapped his own thighs and stood up.

“Well, thanks for the chat but I think I better go before your family comes back.”

“Wait!” Loki stood up too. He wasn’t ready to let this guy go yet. He tried to come up with an excuse to make him stay longer. “Cookies!” he exclaimed.

“What?”

“You know. Leave a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out for Santa and all that?”

“Oh, right. Did you?”

“Not yet. But I do have cookies and milk if you want some?”

“Sure.” Thor smiled. Loki wished he could see his smile in it’s full glory but it was mostly covered by the fake beard. Loki showed him into the kitchen and pulled open a cupboard and took down the big glass jar. There were green silk bands tied into a big bow on it. He opened it and offered it to Thor. Thor took two and bit into one. He mmm:ed and took another bite immediately.

“Wow, these are great. Where did you guys get these?”

“I baked them.” Loki smiled, proud that Thor liked them. It was nice to be appreciated for once.

“Did you? Hmm, maybe I should steal _you_ from this house?”

“Oh, _please_ do.”

“Come on, you don’t mean that.” Thor grabbed a few more cookies and munched them down happily.

“Sure I do. Nobody would miss me.”

Thor frowned at this. Or at least looked like he did, under the Santa brows.

“That can’t be true.”

“It is. I was supposed to go to college this fall but oops, my parents spent half my tuition on my brother instead. Since they had already fucked _that_ up, they kept spending the rest of the money too.” He let the bitterness overwhelm him and seep into his voice.

“They _what_?” Thor did look horrified as much as Loki could tell under the disguise.

“My brother was a miracle baby. They had been told I was probably the one and only child they’d ever have since there were some complications during my birth. I don’t know why or how, but then mom was pregnant out of the blue. I was eight and they kept me on a short leash my whole life. But then my brother was born and he got everything I never got. Then I find out they literally fucked me over and for what? Luke’s room needed new furniture and new clothes and god forbid he ever had to use an already used play station or game. He’s ten and breaks everything but they keep buying him new stuff. There are like no consequences at all for that kid.”

“Loki. Are you serious? Is this all true?”

“Unfortunately, yes. Too bad you’re not really Santa, huh?” Loki smiled bitterly.

“Yeah. I would totally grant your wish.”

“That would’ve been amazing. You want some milk with your cookies?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks though. They really are delicious.”

“Yeah. I was going to a culinary school in New York. I had been accepted and everything. Now I’m just a lowly intern at the tiniest bakery in town trying to learn new stuff but it’s mostly the same things every day there.” Loki lowered his head. It felt weird to be this open with a stranger but what the hell. It was nice to unload without anyone guilting him into submission, making him feel awful about being bitter about his situation. A warm hand landed on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“If I had any powers at all, you would get a full ride or a sponsorship or something.” The blue eyes were compassionate and Loki could feel the empathy from the other man.

“Thanks.” It didn’t solve anything but it still felt nice to have someone feel anything at all for him.

“I really do wish I was Santa now.” He put another cookie into his mouth and chewed.

“Me too. If nothing else, at least I’d get to sit on your lap.” Loki joked and gave him a slow wink but Thor sputtered crumbs all over his chest and Loki howled. That was too easy.

“Jesus kid, be careful with what you say to people. They might take you seriously!” Thor shook his beard to get rid of the crumbs in it.

“Maybe I am serious?” Loki smiled and bit his lower lip and Thor definitely looked down at his mouth. Maybe it wasn’t a lost cause? Oh, he definitely wanted to bed Santa Claus tonight.

“Loki, you don’t even know me. What I look like or even how old I am.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty one.”

“See? Only three years apart. No worries.” Loki smiled as he saw Thor’s brain work. He was definitely considering Loki’s offer. Loki couldn’t give him too much time to reconsider so he put his hands on the chest and yeah, those pecs were rock hard, Jesus almighty. Then he slid his hands up to the wide shoulders. Santa had big muscles everywhere, didn’t he?

“Loki...”

“My family won’t be home for hours and honestly, do you have something better planned for this evening?” Loki inched closer as he spoke and now he was a hair’s width away from kissing Thor and the other didn’t back away.

He didn’t have to lean in because Thor let out a heavy breath and slotted their lips together. _Score!_ Loki may have gotten laid only once but kissing, that was another story. He was good at it, that much he knew. Loki sucked Thor’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbled it gently before pulling away. He pressed himself closer to Thor’s body, as much as he could with the fake belly in the way. Loki walked Thor backwards until he was pressed against the fridge, then kissed him again, this time more firmly. Leaving no questions about his intentions. Thor opened his mouth for him and their tongues danced perfectly together. Thor tasted like the cookies. Thor moaned and pushed him back a little. Loki groaned, frustrated.

“Don’t ask me if I’m sure, I am. I want you. Now.”

“I was gonna ask if maybe we could take this into your bedroom instead.” Thor chuckled against his lips.

“Oh.” Loki blushed a little. “Well, follow me... Santa.” Loki winked as he grabbed Thor’s hand and dragged him all the way to the back of the house. Loki’s room was the furthest away, just like he wanted it. His brother had the larger room but Loki didn’t mind if it meant he had his own little space away from the rest of the family.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the books.” Thor said as they stumbled through the door. They kept kissing and touching all over while Thor kicked off his big Santa boots and Loki took off his big bunny slippers. Thor’s biceps were ridiculously big and when he intentionally flexed them for Loki, Loki’s dick definitely grew three sizes.

“One wall is mostly cooking books, the other one only for pleasure.” Loki panted between kisses. Santa Claus was a damn good kisser and it made Loki want him even more, despite the fluffy beard. It was soft yet scratchy. It was like... evil cotton.

“Pleasure you say?” Thor pulled back and raised his furry Santa brows.

“No dirty books.”

“Aw.”

“That’s what the laptop is for.” Loki winked and Thor chuckled against his lips as they kissed again.

Loki hadn’t bothered to make his bed that day and he did feel a little embarrassed at the mess he had on the bed but Thor didn’t seem to care, he just swiped everything down onto the floor, then pulled Loki down with him. Loki ended up beneath him, squirming and they tried to find a good position.

“Does this come off?” Loki tugged the beard a little.

“No, I was so smart so I glued it on, then I remembered I only had your house tonight. I thought I’d leave it on until tomorrow night.”

“Okay. I can work with that. What about the belly and the hat?” Loki smiled as he rubbed over the large belly.

“If you want me to keep the belly on, I can keep the t-shirt on. As for the hat?” Thor tore off the red Santa hat and threw it somewhere behind himself. His hair was put up in a pony tail and Loki didn’t hesitate to pull it out. Blond hair rained down on his face, tickling him. It smelled of fresh shampoo and it was soft like silk. Loki thought about keeping the belly but then Thor had to keep the shirt on and he really _really_ wanted to see those biceps naked. And the pecs. And whatever else the shirt was hiding.

“I think off.” Loki said.

Thor got up to his knees and pulled at the hem of the t-shirt and struggled to get it over the big fake belly. Loki helped him, snickering as Thor almost toppled over. The shirt was off. Thor turned around and Loki got to help him unclasp it in the back, then it fell away with a big thud. Thor groaned as he turned back to face him, rubbing his back before stretching a little, causing Loki’s mouth to go dry. Holy shit. Santa was absolutely _ripped_.

“Wow.” Loki said and Thor’s face turned a pretty pink.

“Thanks.”

Loki felt a bit self-conscious now and he struggled to not let it show as his own shirt was peeled off. He almost wanted to cover himself. But before he could do anything, Thor’s mouth was on him, kissing the skin all over his neck, down to his chest and stomach, only teasing the nipples gently. The beard tickled and he giggled when it slid down his sides, making him squirm sideways.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Thor asked as he pulled down Loki’s pants, not even a hint at teasing him for being skinny.

“Fuck me.” Loki breathed and Thor’s blue eyes sparkled.

“Yeah?” He asked happily, like he’d never fucked anyone before.

“Oh yeah.” Loki nodded and gasped when Thor instantly dove down to his crotch and put his mouth over Loki’s cock. Thor was enthusiastic as he licked Loki’s length from root to tip repeatedly before he finally slipped the head into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times and pulled off.

“Fuck, you even taste good.” Thor panted and went back down on him. Loki gasped as Thor took more and more into his mouth and grabbed a firm grip in his long hair. Thor looked up at him and smiled and Loki bit his lips to not start giggling.

“What?” Thor pulled off again.

“Nothing, it’s just... you still have the brows and the beard on and you send me these heated glances but all I see is a naughty Santa face.” Then Loki did giggle a little and Thor smiled wider.

“Well, Santa probably should have been on the naughty list many times now. I mean, watching people sleep? That’s pretty naughty.”

Loki giggled between panting but it changed into moans pretty quickly. Thor definitely knew what he was doing and it took less than five minutes before Loki had to pull him off.

“Too close. I don’t wanna come yet.” Loki explained and reached for Thor’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. As much as he could anyway. Thor was packing more than just big muscles. Though, when he thought about it, the cock was a muscle, wasn’t it?

“What are you thinking?” Thor said close to his ear and Loki blushed, caught in a distraction.

“I was thinking about your big muscles and that your dick is no different.” Thor laughed at that before he caught Loki in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and smiled wide at him.

“The cock actually isn’t a muscle.”

“What? Yes it is... Isn’t it?”

“It’s more like two chambers filling with blood, that’s what makes it stiff and warm. When you get hard, the veins that normally drains your dick of blood gets blocked and keeps the blood in it until you go soft again. But no actual muscles or bones.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that. How do you know that?”

“Biology class.” Thor smiled before giving him a light kiss on the lips. “Do you want to keep going or should we take a break to discuss biology some more?”

“Oh, we should definitely continue. I want you inside me before my parents get home.” Loki rolled to his side and opened his nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. Thor took them and spread Loki’s legs wide.

“Wait, I didn’t get to suck your cock.”

“Maybe another time, huh?” Thor winked and Loki felt unexpectedly warm inside at that. “Probably for the best too, I think I’d shoot my load if I saw your lips wrapped around my cock now.”

“Is that right?” Loki smiled and raised a brow, feeling cheeky.

“Absolutely. You’re so fucking hot.” Loki was a bit taken back by the admission. He’d been called cute by some and sensual by others but never hot. Most times people made snide comments about him being too skinny, and how it made his cheekbones too sharp, his nose too pointy.

“I am?” He frowned because it didn’t really connect with how he saw himself.

“Are you kidding? Loki, you’re beautiful.”

Loki pulled him into a deep kiss, effectively shutting him up before he said something even nicer. Loki could cry just by the two sentences he just said, so no more of that. He still didn’t know Thor that well, so the sex had to stay at attraction and physical pleasure, nothing else. He doubted they would see each other again, even if Thor had said ‘another time’ but Loki still wanted this to happen, he was so goddamn turned on. After the kiss, Thor went back down between his legs, lubing a few fingers. Loki’s temporary gloominess turned into excitement and he helped holding his legs open for him.

“Fuck, look at you. If we had all night, I’d totally eat you out first.” Thor said, making Loki blush so hard even his ears grew warm. Thor slowly slid a finger over Loki’s opening, spreading the lube a bit. Loki bit his lower lip to muffle a moan. “Hey, if we have the place completely to ourselves, don’t hold any sounds back on my account.” Thor said and he put more lube on his fingers and rubbed them over Loki’s entrance again. Thor looked up and met his gaze and carefully pressed against it, pushing the tip of his finger inside. He pulled it out, put even more lube on it before he pushed it back inside, to the second knuckle.

“Oh.” Loki panted. It had been a while since he gave himself a good fingering. He liked the odd feeling of someone else doing it for him this time. The first time Loki had sex he had to do it himself since his partner didn’t know how to do it without hurting him in the process. But it hadn’t been good anyway. What was happening now was already the best sex Loki had ever had and he included himself in that.

Thor was careful and read Loki like an open book as he prepped him, always adding more lube, always aiming for his prostate gland. He was driving Loki crazy. When he thrust three fingers into Loki over and over without any discomfort, Loki was finally ready.

“I’m ready.” He moaned.

“I think so too.” Thor pulled his fingers out of him and Loki tore open the condom and handed it over to Thor while he discarded the wrapper into the trashcan under his nightstand. Thor rolled it on and lubed it generously before wiping his hand on a shirt he picked up from the floor. Thor’s cock looked absolutely humongous and for a moment Loki was nervous.

“Fuck, that’s big.”

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit.” Thor panted as he positioned himself. He leaned over Loki and kissed him as he slowly entered him in a smooth slide.

Loki felt fine at first, he could handle it. But where his previous encounter had stopped, Thor kept going. He went from fine to full to too full. He couldn’t help the groan when Thor finally bottomed out.

“Fuck, so tight around me, baby.” Thor moaned as he held still on top of him. Thor calling him baby did things to him and he wanted Thor to wreck him in a few minutes.

“I don’t know if I can handle this.” It was Loki’s turn to moan and all he could focus on was breathing. It didn’t hurt but it was such a strange sensation to be this full. His rim ached but he could handle it. Loki was oddly breathless, like Thor had stolen his ability to breathe properly. He was so goddamn _deep_ inside him and there was a sense of pressure against his insides, feeling like Thor was pressing against his prostate continuously. Loki could feel him, every inch of him.

“You’re handling it perfectly. God, you feel amazing. Even through the condom I can feel your heat.” Thor bent down and their mouths connected in a chaste kiss. But it was enough to make Thor move just the tiniest bit and Loki felt it enough to cause his legs to twitch. Loki realized his cock started to soften. God, how embarrassing.

“Oh, God.” Loki whimpered.

“Are you hurt? Should I stop?”

“No, just maybe pull out a little. You’re so fucking deep.” Thor pulled back an inch or two and it was a little better.

“Is that good?”

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I don’t want to be annoying or anything, but-”

“Annoying? You are far from annoying. I like partners who can tell me what they like or not. If there’s something not working for you then _please_ say it.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah. This should be only pleasure for both of us. Don’t you agree?”

“I do.” Loki smiled but then Thor pushed back in to the hilt but pulled back just as fast.

“Is that better?”

“Yes.”

Then Thor proceeded by pulling back even further, only to push back in just as deep as before but once again immediately pulled back. Thor pulled all the way back until he left Loki’s body completely. Loki was about to ask but Thor grabbed hold of the lube again and squeezed some over his dick, then a few drops directly at Loki’s hole. Loki hissed and Thor chuckled before spreading it around, then pushing it inside with a finger. Thor gradually pushed his cock back inside but only half the way before pulling back, making sure the lube went where it was supposed to go. Some people talked about using too much lube could be a mood killer but Loki was only grateful for it.

Thor started moving inside him, setting a nice and slow rhythm and Loki was loving every second of it, his cock growing hard again. Thor experimented with varying the depth of his thrusts and the power he put behind them. He changed the angle several times to see what made Loki squirm the most.

“Fuck, you’re so good. I don’t think I can last that much longer.” Loki panted as he wiped sweat from his eyes.

“Do you think you can come just from my cock? You ever done that before?”

“No, I haven’t. Only one way to find out I guess?” Loki should laugh at Thor’s red face behind the stark white beard and eyebrows. This was such an odd experience. Letting a guy dressed as Santa Claus, someone he didn’t even know, fuck him without even seeing his face first. It _was_ ridiculous but Loki didn’t laugh, he didn’t comment on it because the white of the fake facial hair, the redness of his face only brought out the amazing blue in his eyes and Loki was fascinated by them.

“Mm, a challenge. I love challenges.” Thor replied. He sat back on his knees, then easily lifted Loki by the waist, dragging his butt into his lap and helped Loki push down in this angle and-

“Jesus!” Loki yelped. It was all about his prostate now, wasn’t it? It was poked by Thor’s cockhead, then pressure was kept on it as Thor slid deeper into him. He’d never felt this while pleasuring himself. Loki grabbed hold of the covers to ground himself in any way but it didn’t help. Thor lifted his hips and did it again and Loki whined loudly, his head thumping back onto the mattress.

“I guess you like that.” Thor did it a few times more before placing Loki’s ankles on his shoulders, then he encouraged Loki to move, setting the pace himself. Loki lifted himself and slid back down on the hard length inside him and he knew he _would_ come just from Thor’s cock. Loki took pleasure of setting the pace and he changed it, going really slow to really fast and all paces between them. He was so close but he couldn’t get it quite right. He was growing a bit frustrated and his legs started shaking from the unexpected exercise.

“Thor, please.”

“Please what?”

“I’m so close but my legs can’t do the work anymore.”

“My poor baby. So what do you want?” Thor’s own hair was matted around his face, showing signs he was getting close too.

“Please just fuck me, bend me in half and fuck me into the mattress, anything you want as long as I get to come.”

“That was all the permission I needed.” Thor growled low and Loki’s desire spiked.

Thor did just what Loki asked him to do. He lifted Loki off of him for just a moment, placing him back down on the mattress, only to push his legs up until his feet were above his head. Thor entered him again and thrust as deep as he could and Loki let out a little ‘oof’ at that, it felt so good.

“Fuck Loki, you were made for me.” Thor fucked him harder and Loki finally let go of the sheets and instead clasped his hands behind Thor’s neck.

“Come on, fuck me, please Thor, please!” Loki grew more desperate for release, he was so close he could almost taste it. He was surprised he even lasted this long.

“Let’s see what you think about that deep thing now...” Thor grunted and pushed as deep as he could, then grinded his hips against him.

“Fuck!” Loki yelled. It was as deep as it had been in the beginning, but this time it was just what he wanted, what he needed. Thor pulled back and fucked him with shallow thrusts before he dived in deeply again. Loki saw stars already. His cock bounced between them, throbbing with every thrust, almost painfully hard.

“You like that?”

“Yes, do it again!” Thor did and then teased with the shallow fucking again.

“N-no, only the deep ones now.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes!” Loki buried his hands into Thor’s hair and pulled him into a hard kiss.

When Thor slid his tongue inside, Loki bit down into it. Thor growled and shoved his cock inside, hard. Loki cried out but he wanted more of that.

“Please, please, please...” became Loki’s mantra when Thor started pounding into him with every thrust, then grinding his hips, driving Loki mad with the need to come. They panted in each other’s faces but neither cared as they both climbed higher and higher.

“Fuck, so good, so good.” Thor gritted through his teeth, fighting to hold on as long as possible.

“Yes, keep fucking me, keep fucking me.” Loki begged.

Thor’s movements started to get a little uncoordinated and his breathing changed, he moaned louder. He must be so close too. Now he drove his cock into Loki hard and deep but he kept the thrusts short.

“Yes, yes. Keep going.” Loki whimpered in his ear and Thor only grunted in reply. Loki’s insides started tightening, preparing his body for an orgasm, _finally_.

“God, I can feel you squeezing me.” Thor murmured.

“Thor, fuck me hard a few times, then hold it deep like when you first-”

“Okay okay, I get it.” Thor fucked him hard, then buried himself as deep as he could, then held there, grinding his hips one last time.

“Yes!” Loki rejoiced as his cock erupted, shooting long strings of come up his own chest. It pulsed again and again and Loki couldn’t remember his body ever doing it that intensely before. Thor cried out on top of him and he could feel the large cock jerking inside him. God, Loki’s cock was still dripping come from the tip. It was like his whole body was throbbing along with his high pulse. After his body stopped clenching and his pulse was going back to normal, Thor pulled out. He took off the condom, tied it up and then put it into the trashcan. Then he crashed down next to Loki as they were both trying to breathe normally.

“Was it good for you?” Loki asked him. Thor chuckled before he gave two thumbs up.

“Santa approves.” He joked and Loki slapped him in the chest before giggling.

“You’re so lame.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re amazing.”

Loki opened his mouth to retort but realized it was actually flattery and he smiled instead.

“Thank you. You were pretty damn amazing yourself.”

“Thanks.” Thor chuckled, then planted a kiss on Loki’s mouth. Loki opened for him and they kissed leisurely for a few moments.

“So, am I gonna see you again some time?” Loki asked, almost dreading the no.

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“I know we don’t know each other, but there’s something about you that I like a lot.” Loki smiled at that, he felt the same way.

“Well, you know where I live so feel free to come visit anytime you like.”

“Thanks. I’m gonna go back home after New Years Eve but I’ll definitely want to keep in touch with you.”

“Keep in touch? Where do you live?” Loki frowned. He thought Thor was local.

“New York. I’m only here in town to visit my parents.”

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Did I just spoil the mood?” Thor looked regretful but Loki shook his head.

“Not at all. But it makes me wonder if we had met if I had gone to that school.”

“We would have.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Didn’t you hear me earlier? You were made for me.” Thor wiggled his eyebrows and Loki laughed. His fucking Santa brows!

“After you go back home, send me one of those snow globes with the Empire Sate Building?”

“Why the Empire State Building?”

“I don’t know. I always wanted to go there. The views alone must be thrilling. I mean, I’ve seen it in pictures and movies but seeing it with your own eyes must be something else.”

“It is.” Thor agreed. “You’ll love it.”

“Yeah, if I ever get there.”

“You’ll get there.”

“We’ll see. I don’t make that much from working at the bakery.”

“You’ll get there.” Thor repeated and then put his lips to Loki’s forehead.

That was pretty much their ending, since Thor had to go back to his parents house and make sure their dog was still alive. And hopefully it hadn’t eaten either of the cats. Thor decided to leave the belly off and would carry it instead. At the door before Thor left, they kissed again.

“I promise, we’ll see each other soon.” Thor said.

“How do you know?”

“I’m Santa Claus. I know everything.”

“Right, I forgot.” Loki smiled.

They said their goodbyes and then the door closed and Loki was alone again. The bowl with ice cream was just flavored room-tempered cream now. Loki felt sticky all over so he decided to take a shower before he did anything at all.

After the shower, he slid into his pajama and bunny slippers and cleaned up his bed, changing the sheets and opened a window to air the smell out. He went into the kitchen and had just put the dirty bowl into the dishwasher when his family returned. What a big surprise, his brother was fine.

It had gotten pretty late and while his brother wanted to open the gifts in the big black bag Santa left, his parents actually told him no and to go to bed immediately after brushing his teeth. They would open the gifts in the morning. His brother complained the whole way and then slammed his door shut. Loki kinda wished for the door to glue shut forever.

-*-

Loki woke up to his brother pounding on his door around nine so they could open gifts. Loki yawned and joined them in the living room and sat down on the couch next to his mother. He didn’t expect any gifts this year either so was it really necessary for him to be here? To his surprise, there was one gift to him in the bag from his parents. It was a book he loved so he politely said his thanks and kissed his mother’s cheek. It was a book he already had two copies of, one of them a first edition. But at least they tried this year so he was grateful for that.

There was a knock on the door and his father answered it, wondering who the hell it could be. It was a postman, asking for a signature for a package. His father signed and then brought the package inside.

“Yay, another gift for me!” Luke yelled and made grabby hands at the package but their father shook his head.

“No, son. It’s for Loki.”

“For me?” Loki was truly shocked.

“Yeah. The text says “To Loki, from Santa. Ask and believe, and you shall receive.”

Loki did his best not to blush. His parents would never know what happened last night.

“Who’s it from Loki?” His mother asked. Loki decided to play dumb.

“I don’t know. It says it’s from Santa.” Loki shrugged. His father gave him the package and Loki was excited about getting a gift, but also dreading what it could be.

“Well, go on and open it.” His father prompted.

Loki nodded and carefully unwrapped it. He couldn’t escape opening it in front of everybody now. It was kind of heavy so maybe it wasn’t something sexy like he suspected. It was a white box inside with something not quite fitting inside it. He opened the lid and gasped. He smiled wide but was on the verge of tears.

It was a snow globe with the Empire State Building in it. How the hell did Thor manage this so quickly? Loki looked it over and flicked the switch at the bottom. The building lit up and the snow started swirling around. It was absolutely beautiful.

“There’s a note in the box, sweetie.” His mother said and Loki grabbed it quickly before she even had the chance.

Again, Loki felt emotional as he read Thor’s handwritten scribbles.

_You’ll get there._

Loki sobbed, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor never showed up and Loki is forced to go to a party with his parents in the fugliest suit that was ever created. Could this night get any worse?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and finishing part of this fic!
> 
> I'm SO grateful for the comments, kudos and bookmarks I've gotten on this fic. Thank you all, it warms my heart!♥

* * *

It was suffocating, really, dressing up like he was a part of the penguin squad. He hated suits. Actually, he hated this particular suit. First of all, it was too big on him. Second of all, it was a hand-me-down from his... great- uncle? His  great-  uncle had a severe problem with B.O. and though Loki had washed the suit three times, it still smelled of his stale fucking cigarettes. Disgusting. Third of all, it was brown. Not in a nice, smooth, velvety brown like modern suits, but no. A brown suit from the goddamn seventies with the details in a mustard yellow. 

“Wear it or not, it’s your choice, but you’re going. It’s a request from my boss that _every_ family member of all employees must attend his party.” His father was growing red in the face from anger, tired of Loki’s constant complaining about the suit.

“It doesn’t even fit me.”

“Who cares? Who’s gonna look at _you_ anyway?” His father retorted.

Loki snapped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. His father was such a bastard sometimes. He should let it go, he really should but he wasn’t the only one looking weird tonight.

“Who’s gonna look at me? Who’s _not_ gonna look is more like it, the whole family looks like a fucking circus!”

“You watch what you say, Loki.”

“It’s true! You know what, I take it back. We look like a family of serial killers from the seventies. Except for Luke, of course!”

“Go to your room and don’t come out until we leave!” His father finally cracked and yelled loudly in Loki’s face.

“Fine!” Loki went back to his room and happily so.

He opened the closet door and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely awful and he hated it. He hated this night, hated his family and the fact that he had to go to a party his father’s boss had arranged for New Years Eve. What kind of boss forced his employees to show up? Or even more so, the families of said employees? He must be a right bastard. A  _rich_ , right bastard though.

Loki sighed.  Unfortunately, it was the only suit he had and he hated how he looked in it. He looked even skinnier than usual when the suit was so much bigger than he was. Loki looked at his watch. Damn, it was only half an hour until take off. He couldn’t alter it in time. Even if he had altered it, it would probably still be too ugly anyway. He tried to come up with different scenarios to make it better, then suddenly his mother knocked on his door, telling him it was time to go. Even though he was alone in his room, he still  felt ashamed to wear this abomination of clothing.  To wear it in front of a bunch of strangers? Jesus. 

Loki spent the ride over to the big boss-man’s house in silence, giving his whole family the silent treatment, showing them he was in the mood for anything.

“You look like a turd.” Luke laughed.

“Yeah well, you smell like one.”

“I do not! Mooom!”

“Loki, be nice to your little brother.”

Loki sighed and looked out the window, not dignifying any of them with anymore words, even when they tried to  speak with him. Could this night just be over so he could go back to locking himself inside his room?

Another reason to his sour mood was that he hadn’t heard a word from Thor after all. Thor had made it sound like they would meet again before he went back to New York but nothing. They never exchanged phone numbers so Loki had waited at home for Thor to show up one day to hang out but he never did. Loki should’ve known better. He was a one-night-stand. But it had been pleasurable, that night. He tried to not blush when his mind went there for the hundredth time this week.

-*-

His father’s boss lived in a goddamn mansion. Loki felt even more insecure about his suit. God, rich assholes laughing at him was not his idea of a good time. There were valets that took the cars after people arrived. Their suits probably cost more than Loki’s whole family’s attire together. Shit. He didn’t want to be here. They walked up the stairs of the house, his father nodding to the doorman and presenting his invite. They scanned the QR code at the bottom and the machine beeped, the light turned green and they were let through.

Wow. The foyer was almost as big as their entire place.  Fuck mansion, this was a damn castle.  Servants stood by the bi g doors and handed out glasses of what Loki guessed was champagne. Their family stepped through and a tall, quite skinny man approached them.

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Yes, that’s me.” His father said.

“Welcome to the party, sir. I have orders to take your son off of your hands for a little while, if that is alright with you?”

“Am I going on an adventure?!” Luke almost jumped on the spot from excitement. Loki rolled his eyes but figured it was probably a good idea, it meant Loki wouldn’t have to deal with him for a while which would be nice.

“Well, if it’s alright with Luke, then-”

“I mean you older son, sir.”

“Loki? Why do you want _him_?”

“It’s alright with _me_ , please lead the way.” Loki interrupted and nodded at the servant and he nodded back.

“Very well, sir. Please follow me.”

The servant lead him out a door on the right side of the room, not passing too many people. Loki and his family were a little early so there weren’t too many people in the large party-room yet. Ballroom? Festive room? Anyway, Loki was grateful to be lead out of the room, he still felt incredibly self-conscious tonight.

“I’m sorry, but what is your name?” Loki asked the other guy as he lead deeper into the house, towards the back of it.

“My name is Fandral, sir.”

“Okay then. Please call me Loki, not sir.”

“Certainly, sir. I mean, certainly Mr. Loki.”

“Mr. is just as bad as sir, Fandral.” Loki sighed. Fandral smiled at him. They came to a door and Fandral showed him inside. There was a tall woman there with long, dark hair and she was wearing an earpiece and an iPad in her arms.

“Mr. Laufeyson, welcome. My name is Sif and I’m supposed to help you this evening.”

“Help me? With what?”

“Fandral, you can leave now.”

“Sure thing, darling. But don't call him sir and lay off the misters, he hates that.” Fandral winked as he walked back the way they came, giving Loki a little wave with his hand. Loki turned back to Sif.

“Mr. Laufey-”

“Fandral wasn’t joking, you know. It makes me very uncomfortable.” Loki said and scratched at his nose, blushing as Sif’s mouth slowly spread into a wide smile.

“Noted. So, Loki, I was instructed to help you out to find something better suited for you.”

“What?”

“Follow me, please.” Sif turned on her heels and Loki followed again but only into the next room.

There were rows upon rows of clothing racks, holding suits in many colors. There were ties in just as many colors and too many patterns. Shiny shoes were on shoe racks along one wall, also in different colors and sizes. Loki gasped. He looked at Sif and she smiled at his reaction.

“What... I mean... who... what?” Loki stammered.

“Let’s get to work, shall we? Would you mind if I sent the suit you’re wearing to an incinerator so no man ever have to wear it again?”

“Oh please do. Though I suspect it’s might be toxic so be careful.”

“I promise.” Sif chuckled. “So do you see anything you like?”

Loki looked around and spun to see everything. It was too much.

“I can’t decide, they're all nice. In my defense, everything looks nicer than the one I'm wearing so forgive me if I’m a little blindsided now.”

“It’s okay. Luckily for you, I’m a professional stylist.” Sif proceeded walking through the room and picking item after item out and handed them to Loki. “Try these on.”

“Is there a changing room?”

“Please. You have nothing I haven’t seen before. If it helps, I’m in a relationship with another woman so I won’t throw myself at you if that’s what you think.”

“N-no. I’m just... Not used to getting undressed in front of other people.”

“Oh. Well, it’s only you and I in here. Hide between the racks and I’ll see what else I can find.”

“O-okay.”

Loki loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. That could also be put  int o  a fire, Loki wouldn’t argue. The suit and the rest of his outfit came off quickly and he put on the first shirt Sif picked. It was so smooth, it was like it caressed his skin, so soft. His nipples pebbled instantly and he blushed, thankful Sif couldn’t see him at the moment. The suit felt nice too, hugging his body as if it was tailored just for him. He put on the tie last and called upon Sif. She went to a door and to Loki’s surprise it wasn’t actually a door, it was a mirror the size of a door.

Loki looked at himself. He looked so odd in clothes other than his normal jeans and t-shirt. But it looked... kinda nice actually. He felt so much better about himself already, now that the suit of ugly was off.

“Hmm. It fits but something isn’t right.” Sif said to his side, then thrust another pile of clothes into his arms.

Loki was trying on different outfits for almost twenty minutes before he found one he actually liked. On the outside it was a smooth black, but the inside was covered in a dark green fabric. Probably silk if Loki would guess. The breast pocket had a pocket square in the same fabric and the pockets of the pants had sewn details in the same green. The shirt under it was black and the tie was black with a subdued green pattern. Also, it fit him like a goddamn glove. It felt  _amazing_ . 

“I think you’ve found your suit.” Sif smiled. “It looks great on you. He’ll love it.”

“He? Who’s he?” On cue, a door opened and a tall guy came in. He was obviously very _built_ under his, what looked like, expensive suit. He looked Loki up and down and whistled lowly.

“You look great.” The guy said.

He did look a little bit familiar but Loki couldn’t really place him. It was definitely not from school, he would have remembered this one. His hair was a dark blond and cut short with an interesting pattern at the sides of his head, the top hair a little bit messy. He was quite dashing. He smiled at Loki, showing off a beautiful smile and white teeth. Strike dashing, he was drop dead gorgeous. There was something about his eyes that tickled the back of Loki’s memory. He still couldn’t quite pinpoint  _why_ .

“Uh, thanks.” Loki looked down to his feet where the new shiny shoes were and tried not to blush.

“I don’t know what to do about his hair though. Maybe straightening it?” Sif said, a wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. 

“No. Do absolutely nothing. It’s perfect the way it is.” The guy smiled. Who _was_ this guy?! And why did Loki’s face burn at the flattery?

“I’m sorry but, who are you?” Loki asked, a little confused.

Sif snorted and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The guy crossed his arms over his chest and tilted  his head to  the side and pursed his lips.

“You don’t recognize me.” He stated and Loki slowly shook his head.

“There’s something familiar about you but I don’t know why.” He didn’t want to insult the guy but it appeared he hadn’t because the guy chuckled softly at his confession.

He took a few steps towards Loki and stopped just one step away. Loki could smell him. That was also something he recognized.

“My sweet Loki.” The guy smiled and cupped his face. Loki’s brain still didn’t connect the threads and Loki was growing annoyed with himself.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I guess I do look a little different without bushy eyebrows and a big white beard.” He smiled again as it all finally came together.

“ _Thor_?!”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He leaned back and laughed that contagious laughter and Loki didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or hug him or rip off his clothes and worship him. Thor pulled him into a big hug and Loki hugged back, hard.

“God, I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I was gonna come back but some stuff came up and I’ve been so damn busy. Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” Loki said before he cupped Thor’s face and pulled him down for a kiss. He didn’t care that Sif was watching them. He just needed to kiss Thor, he was real and he was _here_. Thor kissed him back and hummed as they pulled apart.

“Fuck, I thought I’d remembered it wrong, that you couldn’t possibly have been such a great kisser but holy hell, I was right.” Thor kissed him again but they parted again when Sif cleared her throat.

“If you two are done, we have a party to get to?”

“Oh, right.” Thor said and took a few steps back. Loki missed him. “Look, I have to go and do some stuff and meet some people, but I’ll find you later, okay?”

“Your family is here too?”

“I guess you could say that.” He smiled before he disappeared through the door he came in.

Why was he so mysterious about it? Loki looked to Sif and she just shrugged and then led him through the same door, into the large party-room again. Sif winked before she left him there, all alone. He only took a few steps before Fandral found him again.

“Loki! Wow, you look fantastic!”

“Thanks.” Loki didn’t look down but smiled at him instead.

“Look at you all confident and stuff. It suits you, sir.”

“Fandral...”

“I know, I know, but we’re amongst other people now so for the sake of my job this evening, I kind of _have_ to call you sir.”

“Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that.” Loki sighed and patted Fandral on the shoulder.

“Yeah. Anyway, if you’re hungry, the food is over there.” Fandral pointed to several large tables containing loads of food. “The drinks are over there.” Fandral pointed to the next wall, just a few steps from the food. “And your family is over there.” Fandral pointed toward a large table that held ten seats. Two chairs were empty, one of them next to his mother.

“Thanks, Fandral.”

“If you would take my suggestion, I’d recommend getting the food first and eat while you’re choosing so you’ll get something in your belly. Then the drinks; the champagne, wine and scotch are all on the right table and the non-alcoholic ones are on the left. Lot’s of younger kids here tonight.”

“Right. So is there any water?”

“Next to the sodas. If you want ice, tell me and I’ll get some for you.”

“Wow. You have to be like the best servant tonight.”

“Why thank you, sir. Right now, I see my other special guest waving at me so please excuse me. I’ll come check on you later.”

“Thanks.”

Fandral went over to a teenager who looked even younger than Loki and the boy seemed to be talking a mile a minute into Fandral's ear. Fandral smiled and nodded, then leading the boy to a door and his hands gestured towards something.

Loki went directly for the food, his stomach was rumbling like crazy. He’d only had breakfast today.  He’d been in a sour mood since he found his brother in his room, trying to climb one of his bookshelves. Loki knew he was aiming to get his grabby little hands on the snow globe located at the very top. Loki refused to let him play with it because he was certain he would break it. Luke had been extra annoying today. As soon as Loki went to the bathroom, Luke was in his room, trying his best to get it. So Loki didn’t go anywhere, not even for lunch. His parents moaned at his inability to indulge his brother. Loki had replied that the both of them did enough of that already, which resulted in Loki getting grounded inside his room until the time came to play dress-up.

But now look at him. Dressed in a nice suit, picking out some very nice food to eat, enjoying hi mself . He talked to a few people in line for the food and they seemed interested in his knowledge of food, especially the bread and baked goods that were also put on the tables. He explained what some foods were to those who had no clue and encouraged them to try new things. They thanked him and seemed to appreciate his help. An elderly woman with white hair and more wrinkles than Loki could count, recognized him from the bakery and told everyone Loki made the best damn cookies in town, and she included her own in that. She talked about his talents as she pushed her walker forwards to get food. People seemed interested in him and asked about the bakery, the name and where it was located.  It felt good to  _maybe_ increase the number of customers to his employers. They deserved it, they were  good people. 

After what must have been at least half an hour, he sat down by his mother. She didn’t even look at him.

“Loki, can you get Luke some-”

“No. I’m not his servant, mother.”

“Loki-” she finally turned towards him and her jaw dropped as she looked him over. “Where did you get that suit?!”

“I was taken to a stylist and she put this on me.” Loki ate his food and drank his water while his mother was silent. His father was occupied talking to another man on his right, he hadn’t even noticed Loki’s return.

“Do you know how _expensive_ that suit is?” His mother said in a low voice so nobody else seated around the table would hear her.

“No.”

“Even used, it would totally go for like ten, maybe even twelve grand. Will you get to keep it?” Loki chewed and swallowed the smoked salmon, disturbed by that familiar glittering in her eyes. She was actually thinking about selling it? _His_ suit.

“Sorry to tell you it’s a loaner, mother. After this evening it’s going right back where it came from.” Loki actually didn’t know how it would work but he would be damned if his mother got her hands on it.

“Oh. Too bad.” She said and then ate a piece of fruit from her plate and looked another way.

Loki wanted to smack her over the head with his plate. He smiled when he imagined the surprise on her face. He kept eating his food until his plate was empty. Then, from his pocket he pulled out a green cookie right when Luke turned his eyes on him as he planted himself in their mother’s lap.

“I want that cookie!” Luke reached for it but Loki put the entirety into his mouth and chewed happily as his brother gaped at him in shock.

“Loki, why do you have to be like that?” His mother complained loudly.

A woman with long, dark hair across the table held out her plate towards Luke. It had several of the same cookies.

“You can have one of mine.” She smiled. She was stunning and oozing kindness from her brown eyes. But Luke looked at her like she was offering him poop on a platter.

“No! I wanted Loki’s cookie!” The other people around the table did their best to avoid looking at them.

“Luke, it’s the same cookie. Stop behaving like you're four years old instead of ten.” Loki said, tired of his brother already.

“No!” Luke raised his voice and their father turned towards them this time.

“Loki, behave.” His father said. Loki snorted. Typical.

“I’m sorry, but why are you telling _him_ to behave when it’s your other son making a scene?” The dark-haired woman said.

“He’s always the one riling him up.”

“He just ate a cookie. I offered him the same cookies but he didn’t want them then. If anyone is riling anyone up, it’s your younger son.” The woman frowned at his father, clearly expecting an answer. Loki wanted to hug her.

“Luke, take a cookie from the kind woman.” His mother tried but Luke started fussing about it even more. Loki looked around and saw Fandral stand just a few tables away, looking directly at Loki. Loki rolled his eyes, feeling quite embarrassed. Fandral nodded before he tugged his vest straighter and patted down his chest before he made his way over. Loki thought he would whisk Loki away, but instead he bent down, between his parents’ heads, hovering above Luke.

“Pardon me Mr. and Mrs. Laufeyson, but tonight is quite an important night and Mr. Odinson is going to make his big speech soon and if your boy haven’t calmed down, he will be escorted out accompanied by one of his parents. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we do need peace and quiet when he does. It’s an important night with a big announcement at the end.” Then Fandral winked at Loki over his mother’s hair before he left the table.

His parents were shocked and they huffed and they puffed like they were offended by being treated like that. Like they were anyone to take notice of anyway? Loki rolled his eyes again. The woman across the table looked satisfied too. There was an empty seat next to her and Loki wondered if she had a husband around somewhere. She had to have an equally stunning man.  _Or woman_ ! His mind supplied. Loki’s mother finally huffed and took Luke's hand and led him to the table with the cookies. He didn’t want any of them and kept whining. His mother bent down and started talking in her hissing voice and Luke calmed down some.  He was probably just surprised by his mother not coddling him for once.

“You want another?” The woman across the table asked and held her plate out to Loki.

“Oh, thank you. I like them, they’re tasty. I wonder if the red ones taste the same?”

“Oh no. These are apple, the red ones are raspberry.”

“Oh really? Maybe I should try those too.”

“You should.”

Then the young boy that Fandral had helped earlier came to the table and sat in the chair next to the woman. Oh, it must be er son then.

“They have so many cookies, aunt May!” He said and his face glowed with excitement. They boy was cute as a button. He couldn’t be more than fourteen or something, he looked so young.

“I know, I think I’ve eaten half of them already.” The woman said, making the boy laugh. She lit up as she looked at the boy’s plate, picked up a red cookie and offered it to Loki.

“See? You won’t even have to leave the table.” She said and the boy looked between them curiously.

“Thank you. Is it alright?” Loki asked the boy but the boy nodded quickly.

“Sure! There are a lot of them left, eat as many as you want.”

Loki’s father shot the boy a curious look, like he was seeing politeness from a young person for the first time in his life. Luke and  their mother returned with a small plate of different cookies and a big cinnamon bun. He stuck his tongue out at Loki as if Loki wanted anything on his plate. He preferred vanilla over cinnamon any day. Loki looked around and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Thor over by one end of the room. He wasn’t looking at Loki though, he was in deep conversation with two older men, both with gray hair, and a woman with long, blond hair curling over her back. One of the men had an eye-patch. He looked a bit terrifying but also kind of cool. He smiled at Thor, and clapped him on the back, before another man went up to the microphone. Huh, Loki hadn’t even noticed it. The man was even taller than Thor and had dreads tied together at the back of his head, only two of them had escaped. He smiled at the audience, showing off his white teeth. Damn, he was sexy  too .

“Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats and let’s get this night going.” People hurried to their seats, all faces towards the man, and everyone grew quiet, even Luke.

“This night will change the world.” He started and people murmured. “Maybe not for all of us, but for a few lucky ones. It is with great honor I introduce you to two of the greatest businessmen we have, not only in this town or even country, but in the world. Please welcome Mr. Howard Stark and Mr. Odin Odinson!” The man stepped away from the microphone and clapped his hands and everyone followed suit. The man with the eye-patch started.

“Thank you, Mr. Heimdall. You are too kind. Welcome everyone to my little New Years Eve- party.” The audience clapped again and a few whistles were heard. The man gestured his hand for everyone to settle. The other man with gray hair took over the mic. 

“I am a great businessman, that is no lie. So is the man next to me. We have offices in many places in the world and our companies are still growing. We are both grateful for the success we’ve had. Tonight, our companies will grow even greater but in a different way. It’s time we gave something back.”

“I hope it’s a fat check.” Loki heard his father murmur to the table before he chuckled to himself, but only Loki’s mother giggled. What awful people they were. Loki couldn’t believe he came from them, that they shared the same genes. The man with the eye-patch took over again.

“I am Odin Odinson of Asgard Enterprise and most of you know the man beside me is Howard Stark of Stark Industries. Our companies are growing, just like Howard said, and we want to do something not only for our city but our society as well. We want to help less fortunate people achieve their dreams. Young people are the future, we can’t deny that, it is a fact. This is also why we asked all the employees of both our companies to join us tonight and to bring their families with them. Howard, do want to tell them?”

“Sure thing, Odin. We have checked through all your personal files and we have decided on helping six of your kids tonight.”

A shock-wave of gasps went through the audience, people clapping their hands, hoping for the best that their kids would be chosen. All except for his parents who sighed, disappointed when they realized that they themselves wouldn’t get anything tonight. Ha! Serves them right.

“But, we get ahead of ourselves.” Odin spoke again and people quieted down to listen.

“Howard and I are old gits and this idea was unfortunately not of our own thinking. Asgard Enterprise recently hired some new blood in our office in New York and he called me up on Boxing Day with this idea he had. My wife and I were in France at the time but this young man couldn’t wait until we got home.” Odin chuckled, like it amused him greatly. “He threatened me that if I didn’t go ahead with this idea, he would find someone who would, hence him contacting Howard Stark in case I wouldn’t support him in this. But I did like the idea and so did Howard so we decided to both do this in a joint force to make the world better for these young people. It has been an incredibly busy and taxing week. At the moment, I could not be a prouder boss or a prouder father. So I’m gonna let my son do the big reveals since it was his suggestion that all of us old bastards took to our hearts. Please welcome my son, Thor Odinson!”

Applause echoed through the great room again but Loki could only hang his mouth open. Thor,  _his_ Thor was this man’s son? And he never told him? But when would he have told him anyway?

“ _By the way, my dad is your dad’s boss. Can you clench your ass a bit more around my cock?”_

Loki blushed but he clapped his hands anyway, a silly smile spreading over his lips. He didn’t even know Thor, not really, but he still felt  _proud_ of him. It was a great idea, he was impressed.

“Thank you, thank you. Let’s get straight to it, I know you guys can’t wait to hear it. Should I start with Stark’s people or Asgard’s people?” He asked his father and Howard, and it was decided he would begin with Stark’s people.

“Okay, Stark Industries want to reach out a helping hand towards these smart kids. They want to help develop their talents in their chosen fields.” People were on the edge of their seats now, even his parents.

“The first one for Stark Industries is Miss Helen Cho. She wants to be a doctor and Stark Industries want to help her achieve her goals.”

A table to their left erupted and a young girl about Loki’s age cried her eyes out. Her parents looked shocked but so happy for their daughter  as they stood up and applauded happily.

“Please join us up here, Miss Cho.” Mr. Stark said into the Microphone. She walked up and cried harder when she got to accept a frame with a diploma in it. She hugged Howard Stark and he blushed before he cleared his throat loudly. He waved for Thor to continue.

“The second recipient is Mr. Quentin Beck who wants to research holographic science and help develop it for the future.” A table close to the scene cheered and a young man whooped loudly and high- fived people around his table. He shook Mr. Stark’s hand vigorously, then held his diploma into the air like a lion cub.

“The third and last one is special since he is younger than any of the other patrons. He is mere sixteen years old but already smarter than most of us in here. And he wants to study biophysics. Mr. Peter Parker.”

The boy across form Loki dropped his jaw and his aunt squealed loudly and got to her feet while clapping her hands wildly. Loki also stood up and clapped his hands and the boy blushed as his eyes filled. He hugged his aunt tight, who kissed his hair repeatedly and told him how proud she was of him. Loki’s parents had never ever told him they were proud of him. He envied the boy a little but was so happy for him. Peter went and got his frame, photos were taken on all three of them, and then they were all applauded as they went back to their seats. Peter Parker absolutely glowed with happiness.

“And now for Asgard Enterprise. As you all now, we dabble in many different industries and we always want to hire the best people for the best jobs. So while our recipients may not work in the same kind of science like Stark’s, I’m sure they will make us proud.”

Now, Loki’s parents were looking around at their coworkers, already green with envy.

“The first one we want to help realize their dreams, is Miss Wanda Maximoff who want to study political science, and to help solve world hunger.” Loki’s mom snorted and he was _so close_ to _actually_ hit her over the head with his plate. The young girl was about Peter Parker’s age and she seemed very shy, but she smiled while she walked up there and accepted her diploma.

“Our second recipient is Miss Natasha Romanov who wants to study national _and_ international security, as well as linguistics and learn a few languages. Hey, maybe you’ll work together in the future?” Thor gestured between Natasha and Wanda and they smiled at one another. It was a possibility.

“Now, our third and last recipient, is a little bit different. We are sure this person will help hungry people but in his own way. The thing is, this is a rushed decision since his college starts up in only two weeks.” People gasped, looking around at each other, chattering. Two weeks was so fast to change one’s life.

“We realize the inconvenience of uprooting your life in such a short time but we will of course help him solve the situation as best as we can, if he accepts. We are certain he will be on all our lips one way or another as he’ll surely become famous for his knowledge and passion for food, especially the baked goods. _If_ he accepts, he will be going to a culinary school in New York. Mr. Loki Laufeyson.”

Loki dropped his jaw again, eyes growing wide. His parents were also gaping. Peter Parker and his aunt got to their feet and clapped while looking at him. He must be dreaming! His parents looked around and then started clapping for him, but no hugs or kisses of course. They didn’t even stand up like everyone else’s families had. Loki got to his feet and walked towards Thor, who looked overjoyed and maybe had a little mischievous glint in his eyes. Loki’s face started hurting and he realized he was smiling wide.

“Mr. Laufeyson, will you accept-”

“Yes!” Loki grinned as accepted his diploma and shook the hand of Odin Odinson, and turned towards the room. The little old lady from earlier stood up and clapped for him, supported by her walker. She was adorable, really. But the point was even _she_ stood up, but not his parents.

He was disappointed but kept smiling even though he felt sad inside. A warm arm landed around his waist and he knew it was Thor. Flashes went off and then they were shooed back to their seats. He was really gonna go to New York? He couldn’t believe it. No, he wouldn’t believe it until he was actually there. He was sure his parents would fuck this up for him,  one way or another .

After the reveals, people scattered around the room again and mingled. Several of those he helped with the food earlier found him and shook his hand and congratulated him, telling him they wished him the best and how they were looking forward to hear more about his endeavors in the future. He blushed and thanked them all, telling them they were too kind. At the end of the line was the little old lady.

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, even if he had to bend at an awkward angle to do so. She was pretty short. She kissed both his cheeks and then wiped at the lipstick she left behind with a laugh.

“I know you’ll fit right in, sweet boy. I know how talented you are. I always ask Lauren for whatever you baked for the day.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“I know it will make you happy to go but I will miss you.” She finished and hugged him again. Loki felt his heart swell with warmth for her.

“Well, if you give me your address, maybe I can send you a package every now and then?” He said, already knowing he would send her a package every week.

“You would do that for an old woman like me?” She smiled and stroked his cheek. She looked delighted at the idea.

“Of course! I apologize though, I can’t remember your name.”

“It’s Bestla-”

“Get out of the line, Grandma.” Thor showed up by their side and Loki was shocked at his rudeness. How could he behave like that towards such a lovely lady?

“Oh shut your mouth boy, I can still kick you in the balls.” The woman replied to Loki’s surprise, and Thor laughed heartily. Loki looked between them. 

“Wait, she’s actually your grandmother?” 

“She is.” Thor put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. She patted him on the chest.

“My sweet boy. Isn’t he handsome?” She asked Loki and winked.

“Yeah, he is.” Loki did blush now.

“And you, you are such a kind boy. My grandson is single, you know.”

“Grandma!” Thor put his hand over her mouth and she giggled behind it. Loki loved her already. She was like a combination of Betty White and the rapping grandma in The Wedding Singer. Odin approached them and held out a hand to him again.

“Congratulations, son.”

“Thank you, Mr. Odinson. I promise I won’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t. I was hoping to talk to you in private for a moment, if I may.”

“Oh, absolutely.” Loki followed him to the side of the room.

“So, Loki. I think you should know my son told me all about your situation. It was the thing that inspired him to start this whole endeavor.”

“Oh.”

“I want to say I know your father pretty well and I could not believe it when Thor told me. I doubted you told him the truth but after a little investigation of our own, we discovered it to be true. Therefore your situation will be special. You won’t get a check from us like the others. We will provide everything you will need for your education.”

“That is far more than I hoped for.” Loki felt maybe a little intimidated by the man.

“I’m not done.” Odin continued and Loki swallowed his next words. “You will live in an apartment with a roommate like other college kids. You will get a monthly allowance to cover your costs for food and if you need some extra equipment to succeed in your classes, you will let us know and it will be dealt with. If you fail any classes, you _will_ be questioned about it.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki wanted to gulp.

“Well. I think that’s it. How did I do? Was I scary enough?” Odin stared him down with his one eye.

“Yes, sir. Very scary.”

“Oh, good! Do you have any questions before we draw up the paperwork?”

“How is it even possible to start so soon?”

“We pulled some strings, called a few people. It will all be okay. Anything else?

“Yes, sir. I kind of need the address to your mother since I’ve already promised to send her cookies from New York.” Odin blinked, twice, then he laughed loudly. Loki understood where Thor got his laughter from now.

“She’s almost a hundred years old but her sweet tooth never went away. I’ll make sure you get it. I’m sure she’ll love that.”

Then Odin let him go. Loki looked back at his parents and they were talking with people who congratulated them on having Loki for a son. They seemed miffed about it. They were still seated by the table, the assholes. Loki looked around to find Thor but he couldn’t see him.

“Looking for someone?” Fandral said next to him, causing him to jump.

“Jesus! You scared me.”

“If you are looking for the younger Mr. Odinson, he left a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, he left?” Loki pouted.

“Only to his own, private room, sir. And he gave me instructions to bring you there after you finished talking with his father.”

“He did?” Loki’s face grew warm.

“Uh huh. So if you follow me quickly, sir. The fireworks are going off in ten minutes and I think Thor meant to have you with him at that time.”

“Then please, show the way.”

Fandral led him out of the big room just as someone spoke into the microphone that people should gather in the garden for the fireworks. They walked up two flights of stairs, then Fandral pounded at a large wooden door.

“Thor, your package has arrived!” He called out.

“You don’t call him Mr. Odinson?”

“Oh God no. He’s my best friend.”

The door swung open and Thor immediately pulled Loki into a kiss.

“Mmph! Thor, we have company.”

“That’s okay. Fandral is my best friend.”

“Really? You're best friends with one of the servants? That’s cool.”

“Actually, Fandral doesn’t work here. He’s doing research for a role he’s doing in a movie next year.”

“You’re kidding? And I thought you were like the best servant down there.”

“Thank you.” Fandral smiled. “Well, you guys enjoy your evening. Mr. Odinson, Mr. Laufeyson.” He nodded before running back towards the stairs.

“Come on.” Thor grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him into his room. It looked... normal actually. Nothing that screamed _rich boy_ about it except for the size of it. Thor pulled him towards a pair of french doors leading out to a small balcony. There were two chairs and a small table on it and Loki and Thor could barely fit. Thor let go of him and moved the table into his room and then went to his closet. He came back with a fluffy blanket and wrapped it around both of them.

“This is weird.” Loki said.

“Why?”

“We’ve basically only met once, had a one-night-stand and now we’re cuddling under a blanket on your own private balcony to watch fireworks?”

“So?”

“We barely know each other.”

“We will. When we get back to New York, we’ll start dating for real.”

“We will?” Loki smiled.

“If you want, of course. I just know that I want to keep you. I think we can be great.”

“When _we_ get back to New York? I thought you were leaving after tonight?”

“Of course I won't, not now. Everything is being arranged as we speak. I’m not leaving here without you.” Thor kissed him softly, no tongue. Then Thor pulled back and kissed Loki’s nose, only to continue up to his forehead. Loki’s lips wobbled and he wasn’t sure if he was gonna smile or cry at the tenderness.

“I don’t think I’ll quite believe it until I’m actually there.”

“Believe it. You deserve it Loki. It's happening.”

“I’m not convinced.”

“Would you like me to convince you?” Thor asked into his ear, lowering his voice. It sent shivers down Loki’s spine and he nodded.

Thor cupped his face and kissed him. Sweetly and chaste at first, but it didn’t take long for it to grow heated, tongues happily dancing together again. Loki was already growing hard, and judging from the bulge growing in Thor’s pants, he wasn’t alone.

They both screamed and jumped apart as the first bang of the fireworks sounded through the air. They stopped kissing and faced the spectacle. Thor looked happy as he watched the many colors shining in the night sky. Loki could only guess he himself looked just as dopey as he did. He loved the way the different colors played over Thor’s face.

“You’re missing the fireworks.” Thor said without taking his own eyes off of them.

“Am I? I guess I found something better to look at then.”

Thor smiled and pulled him in tighter and wrapped both his arms around him. He leaned his head on top of Loki’s and Loki realized how fucking tall Thor really was.

“Happy New Year, Loki.” Thor hugged him even tighter and Loki loved it. 

“Happy New Year.”

Loki closed his eyes and hummed as he smelled Thor’s cologne. He smelled amazing. Heat curled through all of his body and he felt... oddly satisfied. His parents wouldn’t be able to  fuck up his  future this time. He was going to New York, his dreams were coming true. And he had the hottest guy on earth wrapped around him.

“How did I get to be so lucky?” He asked, not expecting an answer. But Thor kissed his hair and sighed.

“I guess Santa Claus really liked your cookies this year.”

“Oh my God. That was _so_ lame.” Loki leaned back, looking Thor in the eyes. 

“Lame? It was funny.”

“No, it was lame. Funny would be something about Santa really liked my naughty-”

“What? That’s even worse!” Thor cried out. They argued back and forth for a little while until Loki chuckled and kissed him deeply.

“I guess I’m staying the whole night tonight?” Loki asked, already excited by what was in store for him.

“The whole night? If you want.” Thor smiled, as he lead Loki inside his room again.

“Well, if I remember correctly, I do believe you said something about eating me out?”

Thor stumbled over his own feet.

The End

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
